1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette aeration and filtration device. More specifically, a device that is capable of being inserted into a cigarette. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a device that is meant to be reusable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide cigarettes with ventilation features, which function during the course of smoking the cigarette, to admit certain quantities of diluting streams of air for the purpose of effecting a concomitant reduction in the delivery of particulate matter in the smoke stream. This particulate matter is commonly called "tar" and also produces a nicotine, both of which are injurious to the health of the smoker. It is also known that the concentration of undesirable smoke constituents can be reduced, if provision is made to make the combustion more complete and/or to dilute and cool the smoke by the supply of secondary air. In most cigarettes, the tar delivered to the smoker by a cigarette increases puff by puff as the cigarette is consumed. This occurs in a standard cigarette as air enters the cigarette through the porous paper wrapper, thereby diluting the smoke and subsequently reducing the tar that reaches the smoker. However, as the cigarette becomes shorter, the dilution of the smoke stream by air is reduced since less of the porous paper wrapper is available to provide dilution. It is highly desirable to increase the supply of air as the cigarette burns down. In the past, many inventions have been made to filter cigarette particulate matter. One common method was the use of cigarette holders. Their popularity has waned, or perhaps has never been too successful because of the esthetics. Everyone is aware of the dangers related to smoking cigarettes and there are solutions proposed every day to reduce the dangerous particulate matter. In order for an effective solution, that solution must be cost effective. The prior art proposes numerous solutions for solving this problem, but in many cases they have not proven to be cost effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,856, which issued to Nazzaro Sergio on Nov. 27, 1990, discloses a cigarette filter suitable for being fitted in a cigarette. The entire filter is inserted within the cigarette and, when inserted, it not visible as the smoker uses it. Sergio does teach that the filter can be removed and used again in other cigarettes. The inserted portion contains a conically shaped part with a plurality of holes therein. The main features of this invention are that it provides a filter, is reusable and is secretly used. It does not seem to offer a solution to the need of a secondary air supply to the cigarette as it burns down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,053 which issued to William K. Stephens, Jr., on Nov. 20, 1973, discloses a means for controlling the ventilation of air by a plurality of elongated channels. These channels are longitudinally coextensive with the tobacco cylinder and are each crimped at their smoking end and become open as the cigarette burns down. The solution to supplying air in greater quantities as the cigarette becomes shorter is addressed, however, it is achieved entirely by manufacturing the channels using combustible materials. There is no reusable feature and the overall manufacturing costs should be much greater as a result.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,622, which issued to Karl Heinz Steigerwald on Nov. 27, 1973, teaches a method of introducing secondary air along with ambient air to aid in making combustion more complete. This is accomplished by not only diluting the air but by also cooling it. In standard cigarettes the air is introduced through the wrapper and then intermingles with the still hot smoke thereby cooling the smoke. This will cause an increased proportion of the smoke constituents to be condensed out of the smoke before the smoke passes through the unburnt remainder of the cigarette cord. Since the flow velocity of this secondary air is very small, it is rapidly distributed in the cord material and thus cannot reach the innermost ranges of the cord. This is most unfortunate because this is where the largest oxygen deficit exists. Steigerwald discloses a secondary channel to help offset this problem. This secondary channel is introduced nearer the mouth end of the cord, with the connection being separated from the suction path. By this separate ambient air connection, secondary air can enter the channel without having to pass the combustion zone. This allows it to arrive with its full oxygen content and still in a comparatively cold condition at the inner ranges of the combustion zone. This invention appears to offer a good means of introducing cool air, but it obviously would involve extremely higher manufacturing costs, since it is not a reusable solution as is the present invention.
Another method of introducing fresh air is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,249, which issued to William A. Selke et al. on Sep. 4, 1973. He uses a longitudinally extending tube which serves as a passageway for air during smoking. While the tube extends the full length of the cigarette cord, the air flow passage is obstructed by crimping the tube. The tube is less crimped as the cigarette burns down, thus addressing the need for more air as the cigarette becomes shorter. The tube itself disintegrates since it is made of combustible materials. Once again the solution lies within the manufacture of the cigarette and does not suggest a solution which teaches a reusable device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,377, issued to George Yatrides on Sep. 16, 1975, discloses an air internal conduit with the main purpose of reducing the toxicity of the smoke to the user. This is accomplished by simultaneously increasing the quantity of external fresh air while increasing the condensation of the toxic vapor. By having an air-permeable duct extending longitudinally from the lit end and terminating at a distance from the suction end in a fluid-impervious end wall, the incoming fresh air is forced to pass through the shredded tobacco. As in the above prior art, this invention does not disclose a reusable device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.